Atticus Zann
Atticus Zann was a Human male spy in Imperial Intelligence and later a businessman who served the prominent Zann Remanufacturing. Biography Early life Atticus Zann was born on Anaxes in the year 31 BBY into the somewhat prestigious Zann family. His father served in the Republic Army before founding the prominent company, Zann Remanufacturing. During his late teenage years, Zann began an affair with an older woman, Asteria Lawless, which resulted in the birth of their son, Tiberius. Imperial service Retirement and venturing into business Personality and traits Atticus Zann was an unyielding, shrewd and intelligent man. A once jovial and enthusiastic young man, Zann turned cold due to stress from his time in Imperial Intelligence and his later estrangement from his wife. After many years as a spy in Imperial Intelligence, Zann's resolve towards killing so many enemies of the Empire began to wear thin and he finally stepped down after one assignment in which he refused to follow his orders completely. He was later exonerated of any wrongdoing, in part due to his excellent service prior to the incident, and remained loyal to the Imperial cause. As a parent, he was often a harsh and authoritarian yet incredibly distant one, especially in light of the fact that his son, Tiberius, would often disobey him. Eventually his son would be sent to the Academy of Carida to, in Atticus' own words, "give him guidance" after Tiberius had begun involving himself in criminal activities. Because of this, Tiberius held a grudge towards his father for most of his life and strove to become even more powerful and renowned within the Empire than Atticus himself. Atticus would later on become angry and feel guilty whenever someone brought up his lack of parenting skills. Nevertheless, Tiberius still had a considerable amount of respect for his father and would usually defend him against others outside of the family. Asajj Ventress had a low opinion of Zann, once describing him as being vainglorious, arrogant and hypocritical. Though their was a large amount of friction between the two of them, Ventress still respected that he was a cunning strategist and a leader to others. Relationships Family Tyber Zann Romances Asteria Lawless Catalina Sepúlveda Atticus first met Catalina... Mina Bonteri Zann Asajj Ventress Atticus would eventually be seduced by the Nightsister witch, Asajj Ventress. Ironically, at times he would come across as a father figure to Ventress, for the two had a mutual admiration and deep understanding of one another. However, it was clear, to a certain extent, that Zann harbored dislike and disgust for Ventress over her role in his son's disappearance and eventual arrest. These feelings were also mutual, in that Ventress has a low opinion of Zann: she described him as being vainglorious, arrogant and hypocritical, having been far more interested in serving his "precious Empire", consequently serving his ego, than in the welfare of his child. She also chastised him for his own infidelity through his affair with Tyber's wife. Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Imperial Intelligence personnel of the Galactic Empire Category:Zann family Category:Business owners and executives Category:Inhabitants of Anaxes Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Spies